Gezora
Gezora is a current member of the Earth Conquerors. He was originally a normal cuttlefish before being mutated by the alien Yog. He first appeared in 2010 being controlled by the Devonians until they are destroyed by Godzilla. Later he would join the Earth Conquerors. Appearance Gezora resembles squid/cuttlefish and he is light blue in color. As a cephalopod, Gezora has eight long constricting tentacles lined with sucker, one pair function to arms and resemble the feeding tentacles of a normal squid. He possesses large yellows. Above his head is a large-mantel with two fins on it. Personality Gezora is a calm and collected Kaiju that rarely shows much emotion. However, he has been shown to express some anger over the defeat of the Devonian's, siding with their beliefs that the humans should be destroyed for polluting the seas. He also harbors some anger towards Manda for joining the Earth Defenders and for abandoning the Devonian's beliefs. History During the Cretaceous Period, Gezora was originally a normal cuttlefish that inhabited what would eventually be Sergio Island along with a rock turtle and a stone crab, who would later become Kamoebas and Ganimes. At some point, the alien Yog came to Terra and mutated the three in the hopes of conquering the primitive world, but lost control over them and was killed before all three of them went their separate ways. Synopsis Devonian Arc In 2010, Gezora attacked the USS Goldstein alongside Manda and massacred the crew before retreating back to the depths of the ocean. He later appears off the coast of the later dubbed "Monster Islands" and attacks the military ships stationed there along with Manda and Titanosaurus before they are confronted by Godzilla. After a brief scuffle, Gezora and the others retreat with Godzilla in pursuit, but are able to escape. Gezora is shown on a mural wall on Infant Island, he is classified in the "Water" Monster section. It is soon revealed that Gezora and the other sea monsters are under the control of the Devonians. He and Manda are ordered to attack Godzilla who had been searching for them. As they attack him, Titanosaurus and Destoroyah join the battle against the King of the Monsters. The fight is interrupted by the humans using sonic weapons and Gezora, Manda and Titanosaurus retreated, but are followed by Godzilla. They reach the Devonian City where they continue their battle and Godzilla blasts Gezora with his Atomic Breath, send him crashing towards the city. Once the Devonians are destroyed, Gezora and his fellow sea monsters escape and are free from control. Trilopod War Arc While Gezora is not seen again, he at some point encountered the Trilopods and had his DNA absorbed but unlike many other Earth Kaiju, he managed to avoid being captured, but never appeared in he Trilopod War. Post-Trilopod War Arc At some point after the Trilopod War, Gezora encountered SpaceGodzilla who offered him a place among the Earth Conquerors and Gezora joins. In 2016, Gezora along with Titanosaurus and Ebirah attack Brisbane but are soon stopped by Godzilla, forcing them to retreat. The three sea monsters return back to the Earth Conquerors' base of operations and are meet by Gaira, Sanda and Gabara. As Gaira mocks them, Gezora answers back as he reminds Gaira that he was beaten down by Godzilla, angering the green humanoid. SpaceGodzilla tells they are ready to assault Monster Islands. They soon arrive on Monster Islands and face their rivals the Earth Defenders. As the two teams are about to wage war, a magic circle appear above them and sucks all the kaiju through to Earth Land. Once they arrive in this new world, Gezora along with the other Earth Conquerors manage to track down the source of the magic circle which is revealed to be Grimoire Heart. They sneak on the dark guilds airship and confront them. After learning of how both teams now share a common enemy in the Earth Defenders and Fairy Tail the two teams form an alliance. Tenrou Island Arc A couple of weeks later, Gezora and the other Earth Conquerors appear with Grimoire Heart on the Air Ship as they prepare their assault on Tenrou Island, while there he heckles Gaira after he was attacked by Battra. As they approach they are confronted by a giant sized Master Makarov Dreyar who tries to stop them. Gezora along with other members of the Earth conquerors and Grimoire Heart are transported to the island by Caprico. Gezora is teamed with Meredy and the two encounter Erza Scarlet, Juvia Lockser and Manda, Gezora greets his old partner. Soon both opposing sides here the echoing roar of Godzilla, Gezora recognizes the roar. Later the to sides hear King Caesar's roar when he is in his berserk-mode, Gezora gives a dark chuckle after hearing the roar. After Manda introduces Gezora to Juvia and Erza and explains their connection, telling how they along with Titanosaurus and Destoroyah were controlled by the Devonians. Gezora and Manda have a heated argument over their past under the Devonians control. Gezora tells that while Manda, Titanosaurus and Destroyah might have forgotten the Devonians but he hasn't. Manda answers back to the cephalopod who tells she finally moved on from Devonians and told that Godzilla showed her there is more in life for a kaiju. Gezora scoffs at the Earth Defenders' ideals, he states that even the kaiju were to protect humans they would still see the kaiju as a threat and SpaceGodzilla understands Gezora's ideals. Soon a battle wages between the two teams. As Gezora and Manda trade glares, Gezora states that Manda would have hoped she would have joined ending humanity, enraging Manda further. Gezora fires his Ink Shot at the group but Manda uses the water around her to block the attack. Gezora and Meredy managed to temporally overpower Manda and Juvia and face Erza. However Juvia and Manda rise in a rage filled state (after hearing Meredy say she her targets where Godzilla and Gray Fullbuster), attacking Gezora and Meredy and covering Erza's escape. Gezora and Meredy begin their clash with the water mage and the sea serpent. Gezora becomes confused when he sees the effect of Meredy's Sensory Link and Juvia and Manda. After Meredy fails to kills herself to kill Juvia, Manda, Gray FullBuster and Godzilla, Gezora is ordered to kill them, though he is reluctant at first but then begins to strangle Manda which begins to suffocates Juvia and Meredy in the process. He looks down at Manda with regret, hoping that Manda would have understood his views on the humans. However after Manda releases a burning aura, Gezora is forced to let go of her. Gezora is even attack by Manda and Juvia who manage to perform a Unison Raid on the giant cephalopod, knocking him unconscious. Abilities Ink Shot: Gezora can fire a blast of black ink towards an opponent. He is seen using this attack in his battle against Manda and Juvia. Immense Strength: Gezora's tentacles allow him to constrict opponents and even retains as seen when he and the other sea kaiju where battling Godzilla as he restrained his upper body with his tentacles. He can also use this tentacles to strangle opponents as seen when he fought Manda. He is also an extremely strong swimmer. Category:Characters Category:Earth Conquerors Category:Water Kaiju Category:Male Characters